Portable electronic devices such as tablet computers, netbooks, e-readers, iPads®, Kindles®, personal computers, communication devices, and other similar mobile devices (hereafter “electronic device”) have become increasingly popular. One drawback of these devices is that in some instances their size and shape renders them difficult to position and use in a hands-free manner. More specifically, it is often desirable to tilt the electronic device to enhance readability or functionality, which is usually done using one or two hands. After holding the electronic device for an extended time the user will often become tired and the amount of holding force and associated stability applied to the electronic device will decrease. Electronic device stability affects readability of the electronic device. Further, stability is directly related to the possibility of dropping the electronic device. Holding an electronic device also does not permit the use of one or both hands for other activities that may be related to the functions being performed by an electronic device, i.e. typing. Further, the nature of some electronic devices, such as iPads®, which are sleek, thin, and lightweight, render them difficult to grasp.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a grip or similar device for selective interconnection to the electronic device to facilitate use thereof. Embodiments of the present invention, which will be described in detail below, provide a dynamic user interface that allows the electronic device to be used in a hands-free manner.